Desde cero
by Ru08
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Akko no fuese la chica que lo arruina todo? ¿Que pasaría si Diana no fuese la chica perfecta? Una historia de magia y personalidad, de dos personajes opuestos y sus opuestos.
1. chapter 1

Desde cero: Capítulo 1- Un comienzo desde cero

"Finalmente estoy aquí" suspiraba una chica japonesa saliendo de su avión y poniendo los pies sobre el aeropuerto. Era baja, de pelo castaño y ojos rojos. Atsuko Kagari, estudiante honoraria de la universidad de Tokio, había obtenido su doctorado en ciencias a la sorprendente edad de 15 años. Hija de dos padres trabajadores, izquierda política, ambiciosa y una de las más brillantes chicas que habían en todo Japón.

Llovía a cántaros fuera del aeropuerto, tanto así que Atsuko tuvo que sacar su paraguas de su mochila solo para pasar de una estación a otra del mismo. Inglaterra siempre le había parecido un bonito país, lleno de lujo, confort y mucho que hacer para relajarse. Mientras tomaba un taxi para ir camino a su hotel, toda esta imagen parecía derrumbarse ante sus ojos. Mendigos, estudiantes e inmigrantes llenaban las calles con sus carteles de protesta contra el gobierno, mientras Atsuko tuvo que ponerse sus audífonos para no escucharlos. En un momento vio como un grupo de policías se acercaba a ellos y trataba de poner orden, con resultados medios.

Atsuko llegó a su hotel, _Le glorie de la Ing_ a las diez de la noche, agotada y bastante malhumorada. Se quedaría un par de semanas en Londres y luego partiría a su destino. _Luna Nova,_ escuela de magia para chicas. Llegaría una semana antes del inicio de clases (había sido invitada) y estaba gastamdo sus vacaciones allí. Sonrió, "Que cansancio" dijo y acto seguido vistió de pijama y se dispuso a dormir.

"¡Pero aún queda un mes entero para que inicie la ceremonia!" Le reclamaba una chica del otro lado del país a su madre con semblante molesto y mimado.

"Y vas a salir en dos semanas, no hay prisa" replicaba esta con calma. "Eres la heredera de los Cavendish, mi hija y es tradición que un representante de la familia llegue antes para presentarse ante el personal."

"¡Pero mis amigas! ¡Mi tiempo libre! ¡Mi consola y mi teléfono!" Se quejaba esta bajando un poco la voz. "En Luna Nova no te dejan hacer eso, voy a estar muy ocupada trabajando y no tendré a ninguna amiga a mi lado" seguía quejándose esta con su puchero. "Además, estoy segura de que tal vez ese tal Igneto Volschibilevich se me vaya a..." Trató de replicar.

"Ese chico se fue a estudiar a Rusia por su familia este año, deberías tratar de imitar eso, Diana" le dijo su padre con un semblante serio. "No eres una inútil para quedarte tonteando con tus amigas y tus máquinas todo el santo día, tienes muchas obligaciones que cumplir y tus deberes tienes que ponerlos por encima de tu placer, además..." Quería continuar, pero los ojos llorosos de su hija le dijeron que parase. "Princesa, yo..."

"¡Trato de ser buena estudiante por t-ti" empezó con los ojos en lágrimas "s-soy la mejo-jor de la cl-clase y v-vuelo muy bien, y-y, tengo que t-tomar más responsabilidades porque, porque no te sientes bien" empezó a sollozar y su padre se acercó rápidamente a ella, "tú-tú, ¿estás decepcionado de mí?" Empezó a llorar.

"Princesa, lo siento tanto, puedes quedarte un poco..." empezó su padre.

"No, Rufus, ¿puedes irte un segundo?" Empezó Bernadette con un semblante serio pero compasivo, "tengo que hablar un segundo con nuestra princesa." Terminó.

Rufus se dirigió a la puerta desconcertado por el comportamiento de su esposa, salió de la habitación y la cerró.

"Eso que hiciste fue en verdad desagradable Diana, deberías saberlo" empezó Bernadette con semblante frío. "Tu padre está tan emocionado por esto como yo, y tú solo estás siendo así con él."

"Pero madre, yo de verdad..." Empezó Diana algo asustada.

"De verdad eres buena con los hechizos de imitación y engaño Diana." Dijo la madre para luego hacer un hechizo que le quitó todas ñas lágrimas a su hija y borró el semblante de tristeza por uno indiferente. "Eres muy buena con la magia cariño." Se puso de pie y cambió su tono de voz por uno completamente calmado y empezó interrogar a su hija. "¿Por qué no quieres ir un poco antes? Conocerás las instalaciones, podrás volar con facilidad y..."

"Tendré que vivir lejos de la mansión, mis amigas, mis cosas y con 0 acceso al mundo exterior" terminó Diana.

"Diana, sé que no es el motivo..." empezó Bernadette. Conocía lo suficiente a su hija para saber que, pese a que era muy caprichosa para su edad, no iba a ser ese el motivo de no querer ir "tú nunca haces capricho por esas cosas, o por lo menos no frente a algo que has deseado tanto como ir allí."

"Bueno, también hay otro motivo, pero es muy personal y yo..." empezó Diana.

"Puedo hacer que la directora te deje llevar y hasta usar tu celular si me lo dices" dijo Bernadette sonriendo, Diana tenía cierta dependencia a su teléfono y le encantaba ser el centro de atención en todo lo que hacía, hasta un punto en el cual era algo sofocante.

"Es que no me gusta como piensan allí." Empezó Diana con algo de molestia en su voz "valoran demasiado las cosas de tradición y adorno y desechan lo nuevo e innovador, como la tecnología o los cursos modernos, o a Chariot." Dijo Diana con algo de pena. Había admirado a Chariot desde pequeña y seguía haciéndolo a día de hoy, bastante abiertamente si había que decirlo. hablaba con sus amigas diciéndoles que al salir de Luna Nova, o al menos durante algún tiempo allí, se dedicaría un par de meses o hasta un año al entretenimiento y luego volvería y terminaría una carrera 'normal'. Las brujas que la conocían veían mal esta actitud, todas menos su madre.

"Sigues recordando esa actuación hace 10 años, ¿no es así?".Dijo Bernadette sonriendo a su hija. "No te tienes que preocupar, me encargué de que te den un trato un poco preferencial allí, solo un poco" dijo guiñándole el ojo, luego se acercó. "Eres aún mi tierna niña." Dijo abrazándola. "A propósito, ese chico no se ha ido a Rusia aún, contacté con sus criados para una reunión aquí hoy, arréglate un poco." Le susurró a su hija.

"¡Gracias! Creo." Gritó Diana y fue a su cuarto a arreglarse.

"Sí, mi pequeña sigue ahí" terminó Bernadette.

Retiraba todo lo que había pensado antes, Londres era en verdad una bella y cómoda ciudad para vivir. Había salido mucho en estos últimos días, y había visto todas las atracciones turísticas de la ciudad. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el muse británico y se relajaba caminando por las calles en su tiempo libre. Veía como en las noticias salía un tal Paul Hambridge en los debates como principal opositor al primer ministro, a quien acusaba de todos los problemas del país.

Se había enterado mejor de cómo funcionaba la magia en Gran Bretaña y había practicado con transformaciones y hechizos simples. Su éxito había sido rotundo, todo gracias a su trabajo en Japón y a su unidad de energía mágica MPS. Había conocido un par de chicos allí, eran el hijo del dueño del hotel y su mejor amigo. Se había divertido con ellos, sobre todo con el hijo del dueño del hotel, del cual se había despedido con un beso y había prometido volver a ver. Estaba segura que después de eso se había peleado con su mejor amigo.

"Hombres, su naturaleza los hace ver como animales" dijo ella sonriendo. "Tuve mi romance de verano con un chico guapo, o más o menos, no era feo y eso es lo que importa." decía Atsuko mientras tomaba el tren a Luna Nova. "Esto debe dejarme en un pueblito de por allí y luego tendré que guiarme por indicaciones." Dijo ella para sí. "Hagámoslo."

"¿Tienes todo listo para la escula querida?" Preguntaban los padres de Diana mientras que ella asentía sin parar.

"Voy a salir ahora, ¿algo que quieran decirme?" Preguntó ella distraída con su teléfono y sus audífonos.

"Te queremos y esperamos que te vaya bien querida" dijo el padre para abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos, para luego retirarse a su habitación.

"¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con el ruso querida?" Dijo la madre pícara mirando a su hija.

"El idiota me ignoró, se fue a Londres al hotel de su padre y su amigo me dijo que se había besado con otra chica." Dijo Diana algo molesta. No era de esas chicas que tenían muchos novios, o al menos alguno, pero de verdad le molestaba que esto pasase. "Escuché que se va Appleton, así que tal vez pase a verlo." Dijo Diana y luego se acercó y abrazó a su madre. "Deséame suerte ma" dijo ella.

"¿Que dijimos de acortar palabras?" dijo Bernadette.

"¿Que no lo hagamos cuando hay gente importante alrededor?" Dijo Diana.

"Exacto" sonrió la madre y se despidió con otro abrazo de su hija.

El tren que había tomado no se podía comparar en modo alguno con los de Japón, pero no había nada para quejarse. Atsuko tomó su tablet duante todo el trayecto y de puso a leer sobre la historia de la academia. Más de 1500 años y seguía en pie, sobre las Ley Lines y con unas bonitas instalaciones.

Diana se pasó todo el trayecto jugando con su celular en el tren. Pudo haber usado su escoba, pero en verdad estaba cansada de armar el equipaje. Pensó en sus amigas, a las cuales no volvería a ver en un largo tiempo. "Espero encontrar a alguien normal allí" dijo y continuó jugando.

Atsuko había llegado a la parada y a la puerta a Luna Nova. Solo tenía que hacer una cosa, volar.

"Veamos, yo sé volar en escoba lo suficiente para considerarme capaz de llegar, pero no tengo ninguna a la mano." No había traído nada porque se suponía que la estarían esperando allí. Sin embargo, le acababan de notificar que esperase un día, que estaban muy ocupadas para hacerlo ese. Cuando estaba por irse vio una bruja de cabello dorado verdoso y se le acercó.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en la puerta de la academia, Diana vio a una chica que se acercaba a ella a paso lento. 'Que extraño, se supone que soy la única que debería estar aquí ahora' pensó. Tal vez se trataba de una simple chica perdida. "Disculpa, ¿te puedo ayudar?"

"Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari, soy una estudiante de Luna Nova ingresada este año" dijo Atsuko sonriendo amablemente.

"Soy Diana Cavendish, un placer" respondió esta, la chica le daba un aura de frialdad, no sabía la razón. "¿Necesita algo?" Preguntó para romper el hielo.

"Subir, señorita Cavendish."


	2. Capítulo 2- Desde el Cairo

Capítulo 2- El Cairo

 **Quería cancelar el Fic por... flojera, aburrimiento, insignificancia. Pero luego veo un par de comentarios que dicen algo como los que recibí los primeros días de enero y bueno, estoy aburrido así que.. ya qué. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dieron la idea para desaburrime, etc. Dejen sus opiniones aquí abajo en los comentarios.**

"¿Subir?" Preguntó Diana, mirando a la parte superior de la parada, "¿A _Luna Nova_?"

"Exactamente" empezó Akko señalándole su escoba. "No tengo una a mano, supuse que alguien vendría a buscarme, pero parece que el servicio aquí es pésimo" le mostró su carta de bienvenida. Era brillante, escrita en inglés, pero con carácteres japoneses, señalaba que ese mismo día habrían de estar allí esperándola.

" _Doctora Kagari, se le ha aceptado su solicitud para asistir a clases e investigar cuanto pueda de la academia de magia Luna Nova durante los siguientes tres años._

 _Aprobada por la prefectura de la Metrópolis de Tokio, febrero de 2017."_ Empezó a leer Diana. "¿Doctora?" Le preguntó con sorpresa a la joven chica.

"Ciertamente, la mujer más joven en alcanzar el Phd en Japón, a la edad de 15 años" suspiró Akko, "es lo que todos suelen de cir" miró la escoba "¿vas a llevarme o no?"

"Bueno..." empezó Diana, algo incómoda con la respuesta tan modesta de la chica a su lado "la verdad mi escoba está bastante nueva y no me gustaría que se desgastase" dijo mirando a un lado con algo de vergüenza. "Pero puedo llamar a alguien allí arriba para que te ayude a venir, ¿te parece?"

"Ningún problema" dijo Akko indiferente "A propósito, tu eres de una familia importante, digo, siempre llaman primero a aquellas que vienen de esas familias."

"Linaje Cavendish, heredera y un prometedor futuro en la magia" dijo Diana , a quien sin querer le salió el tono en el cual había hablado Akko.

"Eso era una burla, ¿no?" Preguntó Akko con los ojos de hielo, su sonrisa había desaparecido y miraba amenazadoramente a Diana.

"C-claro que no" dijo Diana mientras tomaba su escoba y volaba "voy por ayuda."

"Espera, también..." no terminó, pues la Líneas ley aparecieron y Diana pasó con celeridad a la academia.

 _El Cairo, ese mismo día._

La ciudad del Cairo es el corazón de Egipto, millones y millones de personas pasan allí su día a día, y las tiendad de magia se apoderan de los corazomes y mentes de las brujas en esos días. Soplan los vientos del cambio, pero las tiendas rebosan de vida, y lás aún tras ser declaradas ilegales tras la primavera árabe. Misterio, lujo, confort y peligro, negocios de la magia.

Una mujer vestida con un vestido negro brillante, unas pulseras de rubí maldito y ojos rojos como tales, coronada con un cabello resplandeciente y un sobrero de bruja que recordaba al gorro que usaban los turcos, con un toque de fez, que le cubría la mitad derecha de la cara, dándole un toque de misteroo. En su mano izquierda llevaba una extraña vara, brillante y hermosa, que hacía aún más para hacerle notar. Una belleza de hermoso rostro que se encontraba frente a un brujo procedente de Palestina, que parecía tener la respuesta a uno de sus problemas.

"Verá señorita, esta vara es uno de los mayores logros de la civilización occidental, su belleza destaca por entre las mil maravillas, que haría que cualquiera se desmayase de placer." Empezo a acariciar la mano de la bruja aquel viejo, barbudo y panzóm comerciante-brujo "sus curvas la hacen única y su calor" no soportó más y apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre, haciéndole chillar de dolor, mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes y se los mostraba.

"Disculpe mi falta de paciencia 'caballero', pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que lo mejor será que, ya sabe, coopere conmigo y todo salga bien." Decía ella mientras relajaba su apriete y empezaba a rozar con sus bellas y delicadas manos los hombros del viejo, "tengamos primero las prioridades y leugo los 'juegos'." Le susurró al oído.

"Muy bien" dijo el viejo, sin saber si refunfuñaba de ira, dolor o deseo. Mandó llamar un criado y le mostró aquello buscando hace años.

En el mundo los tesoros las formas son y no son importantes a la vez. Lo son para determinar la veracidad del objeto, pero no para dárselo. Lo que tenía frente a ella era una horrenda y grotesca semilla con pintas horribles, como si alguien estuviese gritando de dolor y su rostro quedase como marco allí. Semillas de Wagandea, el tesoro de los mil años. "Me llevaré todas, el precio no es problema, cóbrese de mi efectivo." Dijo ella, dándole la suma de medio millón de dólares.

Alargó la mano para tomar una semilla, pero se vio impedida por el hombre, que había agarrado su muñeca com fuerza. "Cmo usted sabrá, en el mercado de hoy en día los precios son alcostas y todos necesitamos una pensión a largo plazo." Empezó él con una sonrosa cruel y nauseabunda. "El servicio de por vida de una bruja hermosa, joven y ciertamente lista se vendería como el oro en ciertos lugares, conozco cierta gente en el en el Congo que pagarían fortunas por una bruja."

Ya se lo había visto venir, esa clase de hombres siempre buscan favores de ese tipo. Cuando había estado en Rusia, había sido que le acompañase a una cena romántica bajo el hielo y con un vodka con filtro de amor, que falló, en Estados Unidos habían tratado directamente de llevarla a un motel, pero su firmeza y fuerza de voluntad (y el hecjo de llevar esa arma de varita a todas partes) le había ayudado. Lo más gracioso había sido en Japón y Australia, donde le había pedido que posase para un Ecchi (no lo hizo) y que se acostase, pero esta vez con una chica... parecía que ese negocio en particular no ofrecía una vida sexualmente activa para muchos... pero esto era el colmo. Levantó la varita, pero vio que no reaccionaba.

"Piedras rojas de antimagia, la última novedad en bloqueo de corrientes mágicas." Dijo el hombre señalando el techo de 4 metros del lugar, inalcanzable para la mayoría, mientras dos guardaespladas, vestidos de traje negro y bastante fornidos hpmbres. Lo más extraño era su vestimenta, parevían salidos de Matrix, pero retocados. "Este negocio no es broma, estos tipos son como rinocerontes, así que, ¿se va a resistir o vamos a ser buenos socios?"

La mujer se acercó al hombre por la espalda y le acarició los hombros al hombre, con un ritmo, suavidad y espíritu hipnótico, lo que le hizo baja la guardia. Detectó rápidamente una pistola en un estuche colgando al lado derecho de su pantalón y, con la velocidad de un rayo, atacó su entrepierna con un rodillazo, cruzó sus pies con los suyo y le hizo caer sobre la mesa de la habitación, con tanta fuerza que le dejó inconsciente. Sintió sobre sus hombros una mano dura y dio un codazo a la mano derecha, que fue respodido por un puñetazo que le dejó sin la pistola y tirada en el piso. Se levantó mirando a sus agresores, la pistola a un lado y su varita lejos. Uno de ellos se acercó a toda velocidad para golpearla, mientras el otro parecía sacar una arma automática. El hombre la lanzó de un empujón sobre la mesa, pero se recompuso con celeridad de un salto y le tomó del brazo, mientras lanzaba una patada contra su estómago y recibía a cabio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Casi sin soportar el dolor, dio un salto de acróbata sobre el hombre y le tomó por el cuello, pero este la lanzó contra el muro, mientras el otro empezaba a disparar. Su mente funcionaba a mil por hora, su sombrero había caído dándole a relucir su un área completamente megra de su rostro, pscura y cruel. Era como un tatuaje, que no obstante cambiaba el color del ojo derecho por un azul oscuro y si cabello también a azul. Cambió posiciones con su atacante, haciendo que las balas impactasen contra él, que su compañero parase de disparar y que ella sufriera heridas en la pierna, mientras el hombre se abalanzaba sobre ella con su cuchillo. El hombre no acertó con el cuchillo, pero le dejó un par de costillas rotas y la empezó a asfixiar. Con la fuerza que pudo, tomó la pisto, forcejeó con el hombre, que le dejó de ahorcar, y disparó. No al hombre, sino a la lámpara con la piedra. Su varita voló a sus manos _Murowa,_ el hombre salió volando, muerto.

Respirando con dificultad, la mujer se puso de nuevo la cobertura, tomó las semillas, disparó al hombre y se transportó con la magia a su residencia, en el norte de Francia, donde se le podría m tratar esas heridas. Se llevó la piedra, algo así le sería de mucha utilidad en el futuro. En otras épocas el uso de magia curativa haría la mayor parte de esto innecesario, pero no tenía la suficiente energía ni concentración para ello.

 _Luna Nova, dos días después._

Una mujer de pelo lila miraba una foto de su despacho, mientras revisaba sus prioridades.

Nostalogia, dolor, sufrimiento y... recuerdos súbitos. Tenía que ir a buscar a una joven bruja, Atsuko Kagari, hace dos días. Oh Dios, la iban a despedir.

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero que haya gustado. Si se llega a 10 comentarios saco la siguiente parte.**


	3. Aviso

**Aviso: Publicaciones**

 **Ya tengo listo el 3er capítulo, pero yo soy un hombre de palabra y no lo publicaré hasta que sean 10 reviews. Subiré cada 5 reviews un capítulo, a menos que diga que no lo haré o cancele el fic.**


	4. Capítulo 3- Transición

Capítulo 3- Transición

 _Luna Nova, hace dos días._

Luna Nova, un lugar desalentador para cualquiera que se dedicase a estudiar magia a fondo. Las tradiciones, costumbres y hasta el material pertenecían a otras épocas, y el libro de historia de la magia no había sido actualizado desde hacía siglo y medio. Junto a ello, la academia tenía ante sí una enorme deuda, constantes críticas de parte del gobierno y un siglo y medio de malas experiencias financieras.

Ese mismo día llegaba allí una joven bruja, rubia, rica y respetada, con algo de prisa por ayudar a aquella joven de hace rato.

"Finalmente" suspiró Diana, dejando de lado su escoba y sus audífonos, que había usado durante todo el viaje. Guardó todo en su bolsa y empezó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de la directora Hoolbroke. Cerca de su puerta, a sus espaldas, algo la detuvo en seco, un chillido horrible que gritaba su nombre.

"¡Diaaaanaaaaa!" Escuchó tras de sí, y vio a sus dos amigas, Hannah y Bárbara, correr desde atrás para abrazarla.

"¡Chicaas!" Chilló Diana para devolverles el abrazo, muy alegre de ver a sus dos mejores amigas de nuevo. "Cuánto tiempo chicas, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?" Dijo mientras relajaba el abrazo a sus dos amigas.

"Bueno, mi padre me dijo que alguien llegaría unas semanas antes del inicio de clases aquí, y tendría la academia entera para sí sola..." Empezaba su pelirroja amiga.

"Y pensamos... pobre Diana, tan sola y sin nadie ni nada que hacer aquí, a menos que la Diana que yo conozca haya decidido empezar a trabajar y volverse una empollona y..."Continuó su amiga pelinegra.

"¿Sabes a quién le estás hablando?" Replicó Diana sonriendo con emoción.

"Y pensamos... una semana sin nadie molestándonos, podiendo explorar todo este lugar, divertirnos un poco, salir al pueblo sin que nadie nos diga nada, manejar nuestro propio dinero..." Seguía Hannah.

"Bueno, mis padres no me han dado mucho y me han dicho ser precavida..." empezó Diana, era mentira. Sus padres manejaban cada centavo que había en su cuenta, no le habían dado nada y recibiría un crédito mensual desde el inicio del clases para poder sufragar sus necesidades básicas. Se motaba apenada al decir todo esto.

"No te preocupes BFF" dijo Hannah mostrándole una tarjeta de oro a Diana. "Mi padre pensó 'mi hija no puede vivir como una simple plebeya, es una Parker' y me dio esta tarjeta de crédito el año pasado."

"Y mi padre me ha dado una también" dijo Bárbara emocionada "pero tengo el bonus de que la mitad de los cafés y tiendas de ropa de moda son suyos" dijo con un ademán que le hacía ver como diseñadora. "Y siempre que no dejemos en bancarrota ninguna tienda aquí..."

"Podemos hacer lo que queramos" concluyó Diana. Sus ojos brillaban como diamantes, donreía de oreja a oreja y su ánimo estaba por los cielos. "Déjenme dejar mis cosas ahora y voy con ustedes" dijo corriendo a el cuarto que le habían asignado. Dejó sus maletas y escoba allí y volvió con sus amigas. "Primero lo primero" empezó ella, "investiguemos el lugar chicas."

"¡Vamos!" Dijeron ambas al unísono y fueron a investigar el lugar.

 _Estación de autobús mágica, dos días después._

Perra, perra hipócrita. Eso era lo que empezaba a pensar Atsuko sobre su particular compañera Diana, que le había dejado plantada hacía ya dos días. Estaba sentada en la estación, esperando que algo pasase. Había tratado de contactar con la academia, sin éxito, durante los dos días anteriores. Su estancia allí había sido de lo más desagradable. Con poco dinero y nada que hacer, había terminado los libros de texto del alos siguiente, ganado o borrado todos sus juegos en el móvil, acabado en un estado de aburrimiento total. Se hospedadba en el café mágico, un café-tienda de obejtos-hotel barato. Convivía con la inestimable compañía de las infaltables ratas, pulgas e insectos que había, y en cierta ocasión encontró un libro cubierto de arañas, que le provocó el susto de su vida. Comía poco, para ahorrar. Sabía que tarde o temprano solo le quedarían dos opciones: 1)Pedirle dinero a sus padres, que no le darían mucho y lo harían tatde, si se daba el caso en que se dignasen a recibirla, cabe decir. 2)Trabajar em algún pequeño local, no había problema alguno, excepto que era extranjera, no tenía residencia propiamente dicha, era menor de edad... no era exactamente la mejor opción.

Aburrida, abrió el periódico para ver qué había en las noticias. 'Mercado de acciones en alza en la localidad', 'gran copa Inglaterra Francia 2017' y la que más le interesó 'Candidato esperado totalmente inesperado para primer ministro: Paul Hambridge'

 _El antiguo aristócrata, ministro y cabeza de la organización RCB (Reintegració y cooperación con las Brujas) y se ha postulado a primer ministro del país. Las elecciones en el partido se llevaron a cabo con celeridad y él se puede convertir ek el nuevo favorito de la población. Junto a él, siempre va su hijo y supuestamente sucesor Andrew Habridge, que respalda sus propuestas para la incorporación de las brujas y criaturas mágicas en un nuevo mundo._

Andrew Hambridge, pensó Akko. Alto, castaño, formal y elegante. Su tipo de chico.

Pero... ¿qué era este partido de nombre tan raro? Akko lo buscó en su móvil. RCB:

 _La RCB_ _(Reintegración y cooperación con las Brujas) es la organización sucesora de la Santa Inquisición Inglesa. Fundada en el siglo XVIII, su misión principal se ha demostrado como la de reincorporar a las brujas en la vida civil haciendo que dejen las prácticas mágicas en medida de lo posible. El partido se originó buscando la protección de las mismas frente a los tribunales locales y el apoyo a una comunidad unificada de gente con habilidades mágicas y no mágicas. Durante el siglo XIX, cuando se descubrió que la magia es una capacidad innata en el aproximado 80% de la gente, se dedicó al asesoramiento y educación para aquellos que dudasen si practicarla o no. No obstante, hacia el año 1918 su política cambió radicalmente con el fin de la primera guerra mundial y al demostrarse definitivamente no solo la incapacidad de la magia para ayudar en la defensa del país, sino también el excesivo gasto en armas mágicas que quedaron obsoletas frente a las trincheras y armas modernas. La asociación se hizo fuerte a mediados de siglo, contando en sus personalidades honorarias a hombres como Rudolph Hesse, el emperador Hiroito y, se cree, Benito Mussolini. Fue disuelta por su apoyo al fascismo durante la segunda guerra mundial, pero renovado en en la década de los 90, desde la cual ha ganado fama. Ha tomado un cambio de rumbo al tratar de aplicar ciencias modernas en academias mágicas para facilitar el aprendizaje._

'Interesante' pensó Akko, para acto seguido apagar su móvil y mirar la estación, sin que nada pasase. Se echó en el suelo, a mirar el techo con la mirada perdida. "Ser una bruja" decía con aire soñador "desafiar la lógica, ser única, hacer el mundo un mejor lugar de una forma increíble" miró con tristeza el piso "que me digan..."

CRASH. Un fuerte ruido sacó a Atsuko de su monólogo interno y vio frente a sí a una joven bruja. Vestía unos lentes cuadrados, tenía el pelo recogido con una liga y un uniforme viejo pero en buenas condiciones. Parecía haber caído por un dolor en su pierna derecha, que se sobaba con mirada agonizante y sin más que hacer que mostrar lágrimas de dolor.

"¡Dios santo!" dijo ella mientras corría al lado de la bruja y le ayudaba a levantarse. "¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le pasó?" Dijo adustada y preocupada.

"Nada niña" dijo la mujer con tratando de levantarse adolorida. "Dame la mano y ayúdame a ponerme en pie por favor." Dijo ella al ver que no se podía levantar. "A propósito, ¿eres tú Atsuko Kagari?" Dijo revisando su agenda y recordando que habiía venido a hacer en primer lugar.

"Sí." Dijo Atsuko "asumo que lo que viene a hacer es recogerme tras haberme hecho esperar tres días, gastar casi todo mi dinero y esperar en esta 'encantadora estación' durante un par de días." Continuó molesta.

"Claro, y de paso recordarle el sentido de la navidad y que sea feliz" continuó la mujer "señorita Grinch." Lo dijo no con mofa, sino antes bien broma, cosa que Atsuko notó rápidamente.

"Ok, buen chiste." Dijo ella con calma. "Solo presentaré una queja de retraso cuando lleguemos y..."

"¡No, por favor! Haré todo lo que pidas, pero no le digas a Hoolbroke que volví a retrasarme, me va a despedir." Dijo la mujer tratando de acercarse, cosa que su pierna no le dejó y se desplomó de nuevo.

"Bien, bien." dijo Atsuko que le volvía a ayudar a incorporarse. "Vamos a presentarnos. Mi nombre es Atsuko Kagari, estudiante honoraria de la universidad de Tokio y vengo a aprender sobre la magia y su relación con las ciencias aquí." Dijo saludando al agachar el cuerpo.

"Croix Meridies, sin título universitario completo, profesora de historia de la magia y asesora de los nuevos alumnos." Le dio la mano, algo incómodo dado que ambas saludaban diferente. "Un placer."

"¿Me va a ayudar a subir ahora o va a tlmar un descanso antes?" Preguntó Atsuko.

"En un minuto te ayudo, niña" dijo ella moentras sacaba unos dulces de su túnica y alargaba el brazo a Atsuko. "A propósito, ¿cómo es que tienes título universitario si no eres mayor de edad?" Dijo mientras se acomodaba en una roca.

"Bueno, yo..."

—/$:@:):)/@/(/@:@:)-/@;)/-)-(/@:.9-)-

"Este-Lugar-Apesta." Repetía una chica con sus amigas sentadas en su habitación mientras revisaba su celular para ver todas las fotos que había. "Fuente de Polaris, cerrada. Torre de hechicería, bah. Misterio y secreto en las mazmorras, eso sí, si quieres acabar impresentable al final del día."

"Pero si solo vimos el primer nivel" Empezaba su pelirroja amiga.

"Y tú te fuiste porque no sabías lidiar con el boggart que allí había." Seguía la otra amiga. "No sabía que supieses tan poco de magia defensiva Diana, creía que por tu madre estarías avanzada en ella."

"Si fuese por ella, yo estaría en un escritorio 24/7 horas trabajando una y otra vez." Decía ella agobiada. "Diana, practica apariciones. Diana, las tranformaciones enormes son útiles. Diana, _Murowa_ no es lo mismo que _Murrowaa."_ Decía ella en tono monótono. "Si fuese por ella yo sería un robot." Se levantó de la cama de un salto y tomó su varita para empezar a moverla de formas extrañas, como si aparentase hacer algo. "Igualmente soy mejor bruja que ambas" dijo con algo de presunción haciendo que sus amigas la mirasen con molestia "solo digo" se excusó ella.

"¿Que tal si vamos a la ciudad?" Dijo Hannah. "Ahí vamos a poder divertirnos algo, tomar algo de beber y pasarla bien."

"¿Tenemos que movernos?" Preguntó Bárbara con agobio. "Hemos estado dando vueltas por dos días sin parar"

"Vamos las tres, allí tal vez pueda mostrarles algunos de los filtros de amor que mi tía me regaló." Decía Diana "imaginen todo lo que valos a poder hacer con ellas."

"Como enamorar a un príncipe galo, como en el volumen 123 de Nightfall" se ilusionaba Bárbara.

"¿Lees esa basura?" Preguntó Hannah con desdén. "Leer eso es casi como ser fan de una bruja como Chariot, para perdedoras sin clase ni habilidad." Dijo poniéndose al lado de Diana, que la empezó a ver con una mirada asesina. Entonces, para sorpresa de ambas, mostró en su celular una foto de ella siendo cargada en brazos por Chariot siendo ella una niña.

"¿Algún problema con las miserables fan de esa bruja?" Dijo Diana asustando a Hannah.

"E-Era broma. Ahora a la ciudad." Dijo ella saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto, seguida por Diana y Bárbara que la perseguían, la encontraban y olvidaban todo lo de antes.

"Y eso será todo señorita Kagari, su cuarto se encuentra en el pasillo 76 a la altura de la mano derecha de la estatua." Explicaba Croix. Habían presentado a Atsuko con la directora y había ocultado su error, aunque sospechaba estar bajo la mirada vigilante de Finnelan.

"Muchas gracias por todo profesora, espero que se recupere de su herida." Decía Atsuko mientras la dejaba e iba a su cuarto con sus maletas. CLASH, cayó. Alguien había tropezado corriendo con ella. "Tenga más cuidado usted..." Se detuvo y miró a la chica que tenía enfrente, la vio con sorpresa, como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría en la cara.

"Eh-Uh-Mh ¿llegaste bien?" Decía desconcertada la otra chica.

"Creo que sí" decía Atsuko con mirada asesina "Señorita Cavendish"

 **Y aquí el capítulo, si llegamos a 15 reviews sigo el FF.**


	5. Capítulo 4- previo a la tormenta

Capítulo 4- Previo a la tormenta.

"Señorita Cavendish" dijo Atsuko mirando con suma frialdad a Diana, que acababa de recordar lo que tenía que hacer hacía ya dos días. "¿Puede moverse de mi camino para que pueda ir a mi cuarto?" Diana se apartó de inmediato de su camino, no le apetecía molestar más a la bruja que tenía frente a sí. "Y de paso mire por donde camine, va a acabar dejando tuerto a alguien y eso será..." no pudo continuar, pues dons chicas que iban corriendo al igual que ella habían chocado con ella, tirando al suelo la maleta que seguía en su mano y mostrando una gran cantidad de libros, papeles, entre otros. Atsuko se trató de levantar del suelo, golpeada por su mala suerte, solo para caer de nuevo por un codazo de Hannah, que se levantó de brusco y golpeó a la chica en la cara, justo en la nariz, con una fuerza y velocidad que le dejaron sangrando la nariz.

"P-perdone" empezaba Hannah a una golpeada Atsuko que se frotaba la nariz para ver sangre saliendo de ella. "N-no fue mi intención, l-lo siento mucho."

"Déjeme tratar de arreglarlo" empezó Diana para luego levantar su varita _Rescoredo._ El sangrado paró en su nariz, para empezar a toserla, cosa que le dio a Diana un susto casi mortal. No era mala bruja, pero para los estándares de los Cavendish estaba muy por debajo de la media. "V-voy por atuda y todo..." no pudo terminar, pues Atsuko le propinó una parada en el estómago que la dejó sin aire.

 _Reescorreddo,_ fue lo que escuchó y vio que el sangrado de Atsuko había parado por completo, para dar paso a una mirada furiosa por parte de la chica, de esas miradas que te dejan con una sola idea en la cabeza: _Muerte._

"Escúchame" empezaba Atsuko roja de ira. "No se si es que me tienes manía, es mala suerte o eres lo bastante estúpida para casi matar a alguien con un hechizo sanador" se le acercaba como si le fuese a ahorcar, cosa que no había duda que había pasado por su cabeza, antes o después lo iba a hacer. Pero no hizo nada, lo que quería decir se lo guardó para sí y empezó a recoger sus cosas, ya más calmada.

Diana pudo ver una gran cantidad de libros, la mayor parte de ellos del curso, pero algunos muy avanzados, _Estudio de la magia en la economía del tercer mundo, Aplicaciones de la magia en la mecánica cuántica, etc._ Lo que también vio, no obstante, fue una foto de la niña con sus padres al lado. Sonreían de oreja a oreja y abrazaban a su hija, sin preocupación alguna. Posaban con caras graciosas y mostraban boletos para el espectáculo de Shiny Chariot. "¿Eres fan de Chariot?" Preguntó Diana al recoger la foto.

Al ver la foto, Atsuko se la quitó en un instante a Diana, para luego empezar a recoger sus cosas. "Chariot fue un fraude" dijo Atsuko con frialdad, "prometía hacer mucho, y no hizo nada más que mal. Un desperdicio de persona." Se levantó con brusquedad y caminó a su cuarto antes que Doana pudiese replicar. Había recogido todos sus papeles, y había dejado a las dos chicas pasmadas.

Dos chicas, porque la otra se había ido y no la habían visto. Hannah y Diana se pusieron a buscarla un buen rato. Diana se quejaba de la chica, de la cual no recordaba si le había dado su nombre o no. Hannah le decía que no era para tanto, de hecho había sido su propia culpa todo ello. Habrían empezado a discutir si no hubiese sido por la oportuna aparición de Bárbara, que traía en sus manos un frasco de vidrio color rosa.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Preguntó Hannah mirando a su amiga.

"Pócima de amor" dijo Bárbara mirando a sus dos amigas. "Me di cuenta que la habíamos dejado en el cuarto."

"Diana, ¿crees que es buena idea?" empezó Hannah mirando a su amiga.

"Claro que sí" dijo Diana. "Tengo un plan que nos va a alegrar el día."

Las tres chicas siguieron su camino riendo, inaginando lo genial que sería su idea puesta en la práctica.

 _París, ese mismo día._

El mundo es un lugar muy grande para gente que solo busca una cosa. Siempre lejos de casa para ver qué hay fuera y dónde encontrarla, siempre de viaje, sin servicio de limpieza. Un desastre.

Y un desastre era la el apartamento central de _La rue Mirgo,_ distrito mágico en la ciudad que había estado atrayendo clientes desde hacía un pare de décadas. Mapas tirados por todas partes, fotos de reliquias mágicas por doquier, cajones llenos de pociones, varitas, y vendajes llenos de sangre. Muy pocas cosas seguían en orden allí, sin embargo destacaba una enorme repisa de objetos mágicos. Colmillos de Bogglar, ojos de cíclopes, entre otras. Ahora destacaban dos nuevas reliquias. Semillas de Wagandea y piedras antimagia.

"Ahyyyy" se escuchaba del baño. En la bañera, una joven maga pelirrojaba se curaba con magia las heridas hechas los días previos. Había vuelto muy malherida a su apartamento. Había perdido mucha sangre y tenía un par de huesos rotos, pero había logrado solucionarlo todo y ahora estaba acabando con los últimos cortes y heridas. No había sido de lejos lo peor que le había pasado. Dientes rotos, ojos morados, al borde de la muerte varias veces. Todo se podía arreglar, ya no era esa joven chica que no se podía defender del todo ella sola. No había herida que durase lo suficiente... excepto una. Su marca en el lado derecho de la cara, negra como la noche, imposible de ocultar por medios prácticos. Su marca de nacimiento, no natural, sino como bruja de verdad. Ese era el triste destino de Chariot Du Nort, el fiasco más grande en la historia de la magia.

Salió de la bañera con dificultad, para luego sentarse en el piso del baño y secarse las lágrimas de dolor. Se vistoó con la ropa que acostumbraba: un traje blanco pero de diseño estándar en las brujas, con una inscripción de dragón en el hombro izquierdo, un libro en el derecho y una calavera en el medio, siendo esta el botón del traje. Su sombrero era también muy peculiar. Contrastaba con su traje por ser completamnte negro, ser de estética árabe y ocultar su rostro. Era una especie de fez a medias, que le arruinaba su vestido, además de hacer que muchos ciudadanos y arrendatarios la corrieran debido a su ascendencia aparente.

Una década de búsqueda había llegado a su fin. Miles de dólares, incontables heridas y un horrible sentimiento de desesperanza habían llegado a su fin. Su misión para con el gran Triskellion estaba a punto de acabar.

"Mierda" dijo al abrir la nevera y verla vacía. Buscó estante por estante, cajón por cajón, repisa por repisa. Encontró galletas, chicolate y algo de atún. "Bón appetite" dijo mientras empezaba a comer. Parecía una bestia, estaba muerta de hambre. Tras haber comido todo, pensó en su siguiente paso de su plan. "Luna Nova" que podía hacer para entrar, y luego llegar al bosque "Arcturus" no había pista "Croix" de qué "magia" hacer para "mentira" solucionar "Dream fuel sipirit".

Golpeó la mesa. Su ira era enorme, su abeza daba vueltas. Si tan solo esa maldita serpiente de Croix estuviese allí ella podría... serpiente. El veneno de la gran serpiente de Kaab, en Arabia. Si lo conseguía podía ocuktar cualquier enfermedad, cualquier herida. Locura, eso era. Aquella bestia había matado a toda aquella bruja que la moletase, ni siquiera las nueve le habían podido vencer una a una. Pero era desesperado, su vida le valía poco. Mordió con fuerza en último trozo de chocolate, tomó su varita, el Shiny Rod. Iba a ser un viaje largo, tedioso. Tal vez el último. "Vuelve" Tal vez nada podría "perdónate" hacer que ella "no lo hagas".

Chariot golpeó la mesa con más fuerza, que le hizo romperla y empezar a sangrar. De nuevo ese mes. Esas voces no venían siempre, solo "tú lo sabes" cuando se precipitaba, a veces de forma imprudente. Subconsciente, razón, no lo sé. "Detente" "¡No!" Gritó Chariot. Las voces se callaron. Chariot empezaría a planificar su viaje una hora después.

 _Pueblo-ciudad a las afueras de Luna Nova_

Diana se acercaba a una fuente con sus amigas. "Esta es la fuente de los deseos y amantes" decía "los jóvenes ricos y hermosos vienen aquí a pedir deseos"

"¿Empezamos?" Decía su amiga Bárbara, que tenía el frasco en su mano, aquel frasco rosa brillante. La pócima de amor.

"No estoy segura de esto chicas" decía su pelirroja amiga. Mala idea era y lo sabía. Llenar la fuente de pócima de amor y usar magia para que el olor llevase los venenos a los chicos. "Creo que está mal."

"Tranquila Hans" dijo Diana. Le gustaba llamar a sus amigas por apodos, aunque no le gustaban estos mismos para ella. "Sé lo que hago"

"Como con la chica de antes" murmuró Hannah para sí. Algo iba a salir mal, algo gordo. "Qué tal si lo pensamis mejor y..."

No pudo terminar, pues Diana y Bárbara habían echado la pócima a la fuente y habían corrido a esconderse. Si todo salía buen, la poción ataería a todos los chucos que pasasen por allí a ellas. Corrió con ellas con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: ALGO SALDRÁ MAL.

 **22 Reviews y próximo capítulo. Otra cosa, sé que no es muy común pedir esto, pero me gustaría que me comentasen de otros fic de este ánime con temática de ubicar los personajes en un contexto diferente, o añadiendo un personje OC de importancia. Me gustaría saber lo que opinan. Den su opinión y comparen por favor.**


	6. Aviso 2

**Anuncio 2: me he dado cuenta que el sistema de reviews no sirve mucho, al menos ahora. Mi objetivo era que fuese más destacable y más fácil de encontrar, si buscan por reviews en espaloñol es fácil de ver. Por eso, considero que ya no es necesario. Escribiré cuando pueda y como pueda. También una respuesta- No Diakko. No cuadra con la historia, es algo incómodo en este contexto. No habrá lemmon porque le quitaría el ambiente hecho para gente de todas las edades de la serie. No habrá crossover, o al menos de forma tan poco evidente que se note apenas. Gracias por leer, si tienen alguna idea de cómo debería ser un capítulo: porque no quiero que sea del todo lienal, como en la serie, déjenlo en mis mensajes personales o en reviews. El próximo capítulo no será así, pero tal vez uno próximo sí. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
